Cancer is the uncontrolled growth of abnormal cells anywhere in a body. The abnormal cells are termed cancer cells, malignant cells, or tumor cells. Many cancers and the abnormal cells that compose the cancer tissue are further identified by the name of the tissue that the abnormal cells originated from (for example, breast cancer, lung cancer, colon cancer, prostate cancer, pancreatic cancer, thyroid cancer). Cancer is not confined to humans; animals and other living organisms can get cancer. Cancer cells can proliferate uncontrollably and form a mass of cancer cells. Cancer cells can break away from this original mass of cells, travel through the blood and lymph systems, and lodge in other organs where they can again repeat the uncontrolled growth cycle. This process of cancer cells leaving an area and growing in another body area is often termed metastatic spread or metastatic disease. For example, if breast cancer cells spread to a bone (or anywhere else), it can mean that the individual has metastatic breast cancer.
Standard clinical parameters such as tumor size, grade, lymph node involvement and tumor-node-metastasis (TNM) staging (American Joint Committee on Cancer at the world wide web at cancerstaging.org) may correlate with outcome and serve to stratify patients with respect to (neo)adjuvant chemotherapy, immunotherapy, antibody therapy and/or radiotherapy regimens. Incorporation of molecular markers in clinical practice may define tumor subtypes that are more likely to respond to targeted therapy. However, stage-matched tumors grouped by histological or molecular subtypes may respond differently to the same treatment regimen. Additional key genetic and epigenetic alterations may exist with important etiological contributions. A more detailed understanding of the molecular mechanisms and regulatory pathways at work in cancer cells and the tumor microenvironment (TME) could dramatically improve the design of novel anti-tumor drugs and inform the selection of optimal therapeutic strategies. The development and implementation of diagnostic, prognostic and therapeutic biomarkers to characterize the biology of each tumor may assist clinicians in making important decisions with regard to individual patient care and treatment. Thus, disclosed herein are methods, compositions and systems for the analysis of targets for the diagnosis, prognosis, monitoring, and treatment of a cancer.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.